


A Flying Lesson

by caz251



Series: Seeking Something [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor tries to teach Teddy to fly, but the lesson gets a bit out of hand. Written for schmoop_bingo Prompt: kidfic – first injury</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flying Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry’s heart lurched as he heard Teddy scream, it was a sound that he had never heard before and it chilled him to the bone, something was wrong with his son. He rushed out into the garden where Teddy was sitting in the grass crying, he was being comforted by Viktor, who he could see was just as worried as him. He could also see a look of guilt in his husband’s eyes and he knew that this accident was most likely broom related, as Viktor had been teaching Teddy to fly. 

He knew that he couldn't stop the little guys lessons, he would be a hypocrite if he did, the amount of times that either he or his husband had been hurt flying a broom, but he was sure to stall his son's lessons for a while. He hoped that this accident didn't put his son off flying, as Teddy was bound to love the feeling of freedom that flying gave.

He rushed to his son who was holding his wrist, and he sighed, his son looked miserable. He picked him up, placing him on his hip, at four years old Teddy was getting too big to do this with, and carried him into the house. Harry placed Teddy down on the couch before levitating a book off the shelf towards him. He opened it, checking the correct wand movement for the diagnostic charm before performing it. 

"It's okay Moonlet, just a sprain. You'll be fine in no time." Harry told his son, the healing powers that he had inherited genetically due to his father being a werewolf would help him heal quickly.

Teddy just sniffled and Harry knew that his son was not going to believe him until he had actually healed and that the only thing that he could do was take his mind off it. Viktor entered the room a few minutes later carrying both his and Teddy's brooms, Teddy's being a kids training broom. He placed them in the cupboard out the way before coming to join them. 

Harry fixed him with a look, demanding that he explain what happened and how their son had ended up spraining his wrist when he shouldn't have been more than a foot above the ground. Viktor smiled sheepishly, "He attempted a Wronski Feint."

Harry glared at his husband, but he knew that it really wasn't his fault, Teddy was obsessed with Quiddich they should have known that his first time on a broom he would attempt to copy his father's signature move. Harry sighed before indicating that Viktor should comfort their son who was staring blankly at his wrist, obviously expecting it to heal within seconds. He then made his way into the kitchen to prepare something to take his sons mind off the events of the day and the fact that he would not be getting near a broom in the foreseeable future, at least not without a responsible adult present.

As he re-entered the room with hot chocolate with marshmallows for Teddy he smiled as he saw his son curled into his husband as they watched cartoons. Apart from the sprained wrist and the stern talking to his husband was going to get this whole day was perfect. All they needed now was for him to become pregnant, they had been trying for a while to give Teddy a sibling, but then again he seemed to have one in the form of his father who was enjoying the cartoons as much as the four year old was.


End file.
